


Josh and Donna's Getaway Weekend

by Lah7417, westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah7417/pseuds/Lah7417, https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The fifth installment in the Bagel series





	Josh and Donna's Getaway Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Josh and Donna's Weekend Getaway

Josh and Donna's Weekend Getaway

By: Pat and Lisa

 

 

 

 

Donna brought out her third piece of luggage although it was technically her bathroom bag, then there was the suit bag, the suitcase and she hadn't even gotten her purse yet. "Warm and tropical here we come," she smiled happily. 

                                                                                

Josh came from the bathroom and promptly tripped over the suitcase as he was reading a magazine article at the same time as walking.  He sprawled headlong on the floor and for a long minute did not move, gasping for breath as the suitcase had caught his mid section.  "I think I'm dead" he groaned finally. 

                                                                               

"Oh geez are you okay?" Donna fretted sincerely as she knelt down next to him instantly.  Her face was creased with worry. 

                                                                              

"Of course I'm not OK" Josh groaned again, "didn't you hear me announce I was dead?"  He took a deep breath, his face grimacing as his lungs re-filled with air, and rolled to his back, his eyes meeting hers.  "I'm OK, thanks" he smiled and touched her cheek.  "Just let me breathe a minute here." 

                                                                             

"Jeez you scared me to death," Donna panted sitting next to him on the floor. "I'm sorry..." she soothed rubbing his arm. 

                                                                            

"Not your fault" Josh panted.  "I'm the one reading the article I started in the john and not watching where I was going when I came out."  He reached up and hooked his arm around her neck, pulling her down to his chest.  "I love you and I'm fine, and right now I'm enjoying the view."  His eyes were fixated in the V  of the neckline of the shirt she wore.  "Very nice my love." 

                                                                           

"Come on or we'll miss our flight and have to wait again," Donna begged dragging him to his feet.  They rushed to Dulles International and Donna finally breathed a sigh of relief when they were on the plane. She laid her head over onto Josh's shoulder. 

                                                                          

Josh leaned down and kissed her forehead, noting that she had changed from the V necklined top.  "We are finally out of DC" he sighed, "going where no one knows or at least doesn't care, who we are.  And this is our time.  We are on no one's schedule."  His hand wandered to her front and he tucked it comfortably under her breasts, pulling the blanket over them both as the passengers settled down for the night flight. 

                                                                         

Donna enjoyed the feel of his touch as she curled up and slept against him and again hoped this weekend would serve it's purpose and she'd wind up pregnant. 

                                                                        

Josh rested his cheek on the top of her head and slept as well, but not before a silent prayer of thanksgiving for having this woman in his life and another wish for her to be soon carrying his baby.  The aircraft droned through the night and at sunrise the flight attendant was passing out warm towels and breakfast trays.  "Almost there honey" Josh whispered to her, giving her a small shake and then a kiss.  "Good morning.  I love you." 

                                                                       

"Mmm? Love you," Donna said waking slowly. "Wow I can't believe Aruba for the weekend.  This is amazing...too bad we won't be seeing much besides the room." Donna said smiling seductively. 

                                                                      

"You keep looking at me like that and we might not get off the plane," Josh laughed, gesturing to the lavatory at the back, and then rubbing her belly, "and if we do this right, and the man up there is listening to us, by Sunday night my baby will be residing in there." 

                                                                     

Donna smiled and drug Josh off the plane.  Taking a taxi they soon found themselves at the Continental Aruba.  It was a beautiful hotel with lusch grounds and they had a little house like structure all to themselves with a balcony that walked out onto the beach.  "Oh Josh it's perfect!" Donna cheered looking around. 

                                                                    

"Bless the travel agent and the website" Josh grinned, "it's all they promised me it would be."  He came up behind her and kissed her at the back of her neck, moving her long hair aside to do so.  "Now what would you like to do?" he asked softly, "I know you said we weren't leaving the room, but that beach and water looks pretty inviting.  Of course so does that big bed, not to mention the hot tub and the rug in front of the balcony doors." 

                                                                   

Donna looked around trying to decide, then she walked up to Josh and kissed him passionately.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and then began to kiss along his jaw. 

                                                                  

"Not leaving the room" Josh gasped, lifting his head to allow her more access to his neck.  When she paused he clamped his lips gently over hers, and in the same motion scooped her from the floor into his arms, lying her on the rug in front of the open doors.  The ocean crashed onto the beach below them and the seabirds screeched, none of which they heard as they became lost in each other.

                                                                  

Still keeping his mouth pressed to hers he began to unbutton her shirt, and his mouth moved down to follow his hands as he uncovered the small lacy bra which she wore and expertly undid the clasp.  "You are beautiful" he sighed as her breasts were now his for the playing and his mouth covered a nipple, sucking it to a tight peak. 

                                                                 

"Oh Josh" Donna gasped out as she shivered. She massaged his shoulders and then began to undress him.  She removed his shirt and then massaged his nipples with her tongue. 

                                                                

Now it was Josh's turn to moan with pleasure as her mouth sent waves of pleasure through him while his hands were kneading her breasts gently, his thumbs covering the nipples, scraping gently across sensative nerve endings. 

                                                               

Donna moaned and shuddered at Josh's caresses as she recaptured his mouth. "I love you," she whispered as she moved to tantalize his ear. 

                                                              

"I know" he sighed, "because I love you so much."  When she released his ear his mouth wandered down her jaw line onto her neck and down between her breasts, his tongue leaving a wet trail to her belly button where he drew a circle around it.  Then he slid his hand between her waist band and skin, his fingers reaching into the soft mound of hair, the longest just barely parting her fold and feeling the beginning of her warmth. 

                                                            

Donna wriggled around moaning softly and finally helped Josh get her out of her shorts and underwear. "Please Josh, Please." 

                                                            

Josh smiled and dropped his head between her legs, his tongue rubbing against her inner thighs, his teeth making little nibbles as he moved up toward her entrance where he began to kiss and lick gently. 

                                                           

"Oh Josh this is so amazing," Donna moaned softly.  She fumbled but finally got his pants off when he returned to her mouth and then she caressed him lovingly, flushing as he grew hard in her hands. "I want you Josh.  I love you." 

                                                       

"I want you and what you're doing to me is making me want you even more" Josh sighed with pleasure, moving back and forth as she grasped him, reveling in the feel of her hands on him.  "I love you very much" he said, one hand pressed between her legs and the other on her breast, teasing the nipple.  Between her legs he pressed three fingers inside her, letting her cover them with wet and warmth. 

                                                         

Donna groaned her pleasure and pressed herself further against him, begging his touch.  She continued to caress him fervently and her tongue melded with his expressing what she wished his body to do to her as well as her love for him. 

                                                        

"I think we're ready" Josh gasped when they broke apart, "I need you.  I need to be inside you.  I need to feel....oh hell I need you, to feel you wrapped around me."  He dropped to his back, indicating he wanted her to take charge, holding her to help her position herself. 

                                                       

Donna slipped him easily inside her as eager as she was and began a pace satisfying for both of them.  She dropped her mouth down to his as they moved.  He could feel her trembling from all the emotions racing through her.  It was only a while before she began to tighten and a few more strokes before a final plunge made her seize him as she came, gripping his shoulders and trembling with the force. 

                                                      

"YES" Josh choked, pumping wildly within her in response to her reaction.  "Oh yes" he whimpered, pulling her down onto his chest and then hugging her tightly to him.  "I love you Donna, I love you so much."  He kissed her softly three times in succession and closed his eyes in complete contentment wanting for this moment to feel nothing except her in his arms.  After several minutes he carefully rolled them so she was on her back and he was still clinging to her, cautious not to press himself down on her.  "I thought gravity might help a bit here" he smiled.  "My guys should know the way, but a little assist can't hurt." 

                                                     

Donna smiled softly, "I hope it works. I want to leave this island with our baby. No matter what we have to try to get one in there."  

                                                    

"I know what to do, and the desire will never be lacking" Josh smiled as well, kissing her forehead and then her lips.  "You know I'm thinking tonight a little wine and cheese, a blanket, maybe a deserted cove somewhere on the beach and you never know.  Other than have you for my wife, there's nothing on this planet that I want to do more than give you our baby to carry." 

                                                   

Donna smiled, "an evening in a deserted cove sounds wonderful. Now how about a little swim, well when you think we've done all we can here." Donna smiled and kissed him lovingly. "I love you Josh Lyman." 

                                                                

"And I love you my Donnatella Jolie" he answered, and then smiled and lifted her legs up, holding his arm under the backs of her thighs.  "You never know--there might be something to this gravity thing." 

                                                 

Donna smiled, "Well that's what I've always heard..." she paused a moment, "we could always ask CJ, but then I don't think she was actually trying.  I think she and Toby just got lucky." Donna lay still, happy with Josh's arm under her and thoughts of a pregnancy dancing about in her mind. She couldn't wait until she'd be able to tell the other aides that she was expecting. 

                                                

"No I don't think she and Toby even knew they were trying" Josh agreed, "just something that happened.  How about Zoey and Charlie.  She must have been so scared when she found out." 

                                               

"I thought something weird was going on as jumpy as she was that day when I saw her head towards Leo's with Charlie.  I really feel for her.  I mean she's awful young to be getting into all this." Donna replied thoughtfully. 

                                              

"But she has the support of her parents, lots of good friends, and a husband who loves her dearly" Josh pointed out.  "Just as you soon will."  He picked up the hand bearing the ring he had given her the night of Zoey's hospitalization.  "You haven't forgotten that night I hope." 

                                             

Donna smiled, "now which one of us has to have an aide to remember things?  Remembering is my job, remember?" Donna teased him before kissing him lightly.  "Besides, how could I possibly forget the most wonderful night of my life so far?" 

                                            

Josh put his key into the lock, opening the door just a crack.  Sure enough just as he had ordered, the dining room door was closed, indicating the caterer had been there; and the apartment smelled of veal marsala.  He had proposed verbally earlier, now he would make it official with the ring.  He tugged Donna in behind him and propelled her toward the bedroom.  "Why don't you relax a minute on the bed while I shower and change, and then it's your turn" he smiled, "and stay out of that dining room.  That's for later." 

                                         

"Yes sir, sir," Donna teased as she moaned into a seating position on the bed.  She felt like she was prying her shoes off and her calves were killing her.  It had been a busy and eventful day with more ups and downs than Donna imagined could be fit in a day.  Zoey, they had been told, was resting peacefully and all was well.  CJ and Toby were going home and taking all the chips and dips with them.  Mandy, Sam, Mallory, Leo and Caroline had still been in the blue room when they left.  Donna was glad to have all that behind her now though. She smiled as she remember Josh's proposal earlier and with a gleeful, girlish, yip of excitement she fell back onto the fluffy comforter. Josh Lyman loved her, her Josh loved her and he had proposed, things in her life would never be the same again. 

                                        

"When did we get a puppy" Josh demanded from the bathroom, having heard her little noise.  She did not reply and he laughed.  He was at that moment in contentment.  The women he had loved for so long wanted to be his wife; and shortly they would be going away to try to make a baby.  After that there would be the wedding to which to look forward.  He stood under the warm water for ten solid minutes, just letting the cares of the day wash from his body, totally relaxing himself for the evening.  Finally he emerged, a towel around his waist.  "Your turn" he whispered, bending over her on the bed and his hair dripped onto her face. 

                                       

"Hey!" Donna yelped and sat up abruptly, too quickly as she whapped her head against Josh's. "Ow" she whimpered putting a hand to her head. "It's your fault, you dripped," she commented kissing him quickly to put him back in good spirits and then herself retreating to the bathroom.  She slipped under the warm water and moaned softly as it began to wash the day away and rejuvinate her spirit. She couldn't help but wonder just what was in the dining room. 

                                      

Josh dressed quickly, his favorite khakis and pale yellow shirt, and then checked on the room.  It was just as he had ordered it, complete with tablecloth and candles.  All that was left was soft music, candle lighting and to open the wine and serve the food and...the ring.  With a quick gasp he ran back to the bedroom, fishing the gem from his sock drawer where it had been since the day they returned from Dallas, awaiting the right moment.  Satisfied all was in order he dropped onto the sofa to await her arrival from the bedroom. 

                                    

Donna emerged in a simple sleeveless silk dress in a soft pink.  The garment hugged every curve nicely down to mid-thigh.  She wore a simple gold rope chain about her neck and her hair was brushed to a smooth satiny sheen where it hung down her back.  She didn't bother with shoes at the moment since she didn't believe they were going anywhere. "All done," she smiled to him as she appeared before him where he sat. 

                                    

"And always worth waiting for" he smiled, helping her to sit down next to him and handing her a glass of fresh pineapple juice.  "Sit tight for one minute while I finish" he begged.  It took just about that long to light the candles, pour the champagne and set the box containing the diamond ring in the center of her plate.  "OK ready" he called, opening the door and taking her into his arms as she crossed the floor, helping her into her chair.  He kissed her cheek as he knelt before her.  "I know I proposed this afternoon, without it, but I have it now and want you to hear it again.  Donnatella Jolie I love you very much.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Be my wife, please." 

                                   

Donna smiled and gasped at the ring. "Oh Josh that's so amazingly beautiful!  I love you, very, very much and yes I'll marry you. Oh Josh!" Donna trembled with joy. 

                                  

"The jeweler's daughter helped me pick it" he smiled, "and she assured me you'd love it.  Looks like she was right."  Josh took the box from her and removed the ring, sliding it onto her finger.  "It's beautiful there, and so are you.  I love you and I want us to be married as soon as possible." 

                                 

Donna smiled and hugged him, "Oh Josh I love you and I want to married soon too." 

                                

"Sounds like we have an agreement in the works" Josh smiled, closing her hand over the ring.  "We'll have our trip and when we come back, you'll be pregnant and we'll be planning our wedding.  Maybe the president will give you away if you ask nice." 

                               

"I hope so," Donna smiled, "I mean it would really mean a lot and..." Donna admired her ring again. 

                              

                              "I'll ask Leo to mention it to him" Josh sighed, grateful to see the ring was a success. 

                              

"And you've worn my mark ever since" he laughed, kissing the tip of that finger.  "Now we've got a warm ocean awaiting us--you ready?" 

                             

"Sounds perfect," Donna answered with a smile.  She slipped into a simple black malliot and walked hand in hand with Josh out onto their section of beach. Laughing they both ran into the surf and when they came up she kissed him lovingly. "Love you Josh Lyman." 

                            

"Love you back" he sighed, his voice suddenly choked with emotion and he hugged her to him, sliding his hand beneath the suit to cup her backside and pull her to him even more.  "Love you more each minute of each day" he went on, his lips seeking hers as they stood in the waist deep water. 

                           

Donna kissed him lovingly. "I love you. I love you and I want to have your baby. You are a wonderful man Josh Lyman and I don't know how I got so lucky to get you for the rest of mine." 

                          

He kissed her again, another long one, and then took her hand, pointing out about a quarter mile out to the sunning and diving platform.  "How's your swimming ability Ms. Moss?  Think you can make it that far?  Or should I get your water wings?" 

                         

"I won't race you," Donna answered firmly, "I'll swim out there with you though...I don't like to be reckless in the water..." her face filled with grief for a moment before she began to swim in a very guarded fashion for the platform. 

                        

Josh sucked his breath in sharply as he started out after her, remembering their first real time together at CJ's when he had tossed her in and she spoke of her sister's drowning.  He caught up to her in a few quick strokes and then took her hand, turning on his side slightly so he could pull her along, both using their outer arms to stroke.  "I'm sorry" he said after a minute, "I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories." 

                       

"It's okay," Donna answered, "I know I probably seem to over react but I can't help but see it every time I get near the water. Sometimes I wish I could put it to rest but I can't help but think it was my fault."  She fell silent as they continued to swim for the platform.  Donna was beautiful in the water, an excellent swimmer. 

                      

Josh reached the platform and hauled himself up, then pulled her up after him, cradling her in his lap.  "Tell me what happened to her" he begged softly.  "I'm just guessing here but I bet you've never told anyone the whole story; or even had a good long cry about it." 

                     

"We were on the beach and Mom was sunning, Dad was gone to get food.  I was watching Abigale and she ran down the beach.  She was playing tease with the waves running away just before they hit her and I was cheering.  Then in an instant one swallowed her up.  She was suddenly just gone.  Mother came to me when I called but we couldn't see her.  Then it threw her body back onto the sand.  Mom tried to save her and a lifeguard did too but...she never woke up again." Donna burst into tears and the sobs were so fierce they shook them both. 

                    

"OK--OK" Josh said soothingly.  "I've got you and I want you to let it all out here, you cry until you don't have any left.  But it wasn't your fault angel--it wasn't.  It was an accident pure and simple."  He pressed her face into the hollow of his neck, his hand sunk deep into her long hair and he rocked her back and forth, holding her tightly to him. 

                   

Donna cried for a long while.  Finally the tears gave way to sniffles and then she stopped altogether.  She hugged Josh tightly, "Thank-you Josh.  You're so very loving. Thanks for taking care of me." 

                  

"I want to take care of you" he responded, "I love you remember silly.  I plan to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and..." he paused and put his hand on her belly, "and this baby that we're making this weekend."  He picked up her hand, which bore his ring.  "This is my promise to you of that." 

                 

Donna smiled and kissed him lovingly.  They sat cuddled together on the platform for a while before she dove into the water to swim back with him.  When they returned she stripped and then drug him with her to the bathroom. "I think we should shower together," Donna suggested with a bright smile. 

                

"I like how you think" Josh grinned broadly, moving quickly to lose his clothes as she stepped in and turned on the water.  "You have a beautiful body" he whispered as he followed her in, taking a moment to appreciate her long legs and slim figure, her breasts in perfect proportion. 

               

"Thanks, I work at it," Donna admitted readily.  She lathered her hands and washed Josh's hair and body. "Okay rinse." she ordered playfully.  "Okay now that all the tough stuff's over you can wash me," she teased. 

              

"My turn" Josh laughed gleefully, filling one palm with shampoo first for her hair.  It was orange scented and the bathroom was soon filled with the aroma.  He turned her back to his chest and began to lather her hair, scratching her scalp gently with his nails and then his fingertips as the sea water washed out of it.  "You're not going to make us stand here wet and nude and not at least kiss" he asked finally, turning her back to face him. 

             

Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly as the water washed over them. "I love you," she whispered. She cuddled against him as they finished their shower and then after drying off she laid on their bed absolutely nude to enjoy the relaxation. 

            

"Part two of our sensual experience" Josh approved, quickly joining her and laying on his side, lightly trailing his fingers across her middle.  "I'm thinking of calling us both in sick for the next year and staying down here" he said softly.  "We don't even feel like the same people when we're together like this." 

           

Donna smiled, "No we don't but if we called in sick for a year we wouldn't have jobs to go back to.  Besides hanging out with CJ and Toby, Sam, Leo, Mallory and Caroline isn't so bad." She watched as he ran his fingers over her. "I can't complain about this though." 

          

Josh closed his fingers gently over a breast and brought his lips down to kiss her, his tongue brushing hers.  "I have no complaints at all my love, none at all.  I guess I would miss the rest of them though--well maybe a little; and going back is ok as long as we reserve plenty of time for us and this." 

         

"I think that can be arranged," Donna drawled out with a smile as she rolled over and her mouth found his nipples teasing them to hardness. "I love you Josh Lyman and I want your baby." 

        

"I hope you already have it, but just in case a little insurance here wouldn't hurt; and after dinner, and sometime during the night maybe and.." She cut off his words with a long kiss, their tongues meeting in a fiery encounter and he pressed his body to hers, his hardness growing between them even without her touch.  "You see what you do to me woman" he growled deep into her throat. 

       

"Yes and I want you inside me...now," Donna responded huskily, demandingly. "I need you," she panted and he could feel her heat. 

      

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" Josh grinned, taking a moment to touch her inside and realizing at once he needn't have bothered.  She was more than ready for him.  "I love you" he gasped and plunged inside her, filling her with himself and she closed around him.  "I love you" he repeated and then crushed his lips to hers.

       

Donna moaned as she enjoyed every moment of the experience as pure ecstasy coursed through her.  They lasted a long time before she finally released her orgasm over him with a shudder.  "I love you Josh." she called out lovingly as she seized him in her pleasure. 

    

"Love you back" he panted, "love you so much."  His arms clasped her to him as he released his own liquid heat inside her.  "Donna we are so good together" he whispered, "and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that."  He dropped to one side of her and swiftly tucked a pillow beneath her bottom, pointing it skyward.  "Doing it is great, but just lying with you afterward is great too" he sighed, putting his head on her shoulder and stroking her cheek. 

   

"Just being with you is great," Donna replied, "Just to know that you'll always be with me to love me and for me to love.  It's a greater joy than I thought I would ever know. You know there was a little while there when I thought I might need to quit my job or get reassigned.  I was beginning to feel I couldn't fight my feelings for you anymore. I'm glad I don't have to."  She smiled down at the pillow and then at him, "gravity do your job." 

  

"If you had left I would have followed you" he whispered.  "I love my job, but seeing you was the main thing that made me come to work each morning to do that job.  And I was tired of it too--especially tired that day when I begged to you to have lunch--the day of the bagel."  He tucked his arm under her thighs and lifted her legs up a little more, combining cuddling with the effects of gravity he prayed would work.   

 

Donna smiled at him and then sleep caught up with her and she dosed off for a little nap.  She woke in time to dress for dinner and she appeared in a silver satin halter top with a black skirt containing an overlayer of chiffon which had silver mettalic flowers embroidered on it.  Her hair was up in a chignon with a few soft whisps framing her face and neck. "Your schedule says it's time to feed your fiancee Lyman," she called to him from the bathroom door.

 

"Yes ma'm" he smiled turning from where he was wrestling on his tie.  "Your fiance is ready and I love the sound of that word.  "Hope you're hungry because this place puts out a forty foot buffet table."  He held her hand as they walked through the lobby of the hotel from their cottage; ignoring the stares of the men they passed.  He handed the taxi driver a card; and ten minutes later they were pulling up at the dock, parking along side the big cruise ships.  "Dinner will be on the water tonight" he pointed to a large yacht.  It's one of those four hour cruise deals--cocktails, dinner, dancing on deck and safely back to our own little bed." 

                                                          

Donna smiled brightly, "It sounds perfect!" She walked with him onto the yacht carrying her wrap over her arm.  "It's so beautiful where do you come up with these wonderful ideas of yours." Donna leaned over and kissed him passionately. 

                                                         

"I'd like to tell you it's from my own little mind, but this was simply in a list of selected activities provided by the hotel" he grinned after accepting her loving kiss.  He stepped back and took a long look at her, now silhouetted against the sky painted in rose colors by the setting sun.  "You are so beautiful" he whispered softly, "how did a loser like me end up with someone like you?" 

                                                        

Donna looked at him astonished. "Josh Lyman! A loser like you?  Excuse me but I believe I have better taste than to fall in love with losers.  I think I fall in love with men that are intelligent, witty, caring, compassionate and loving.  A man who can make me laugh and make me go weak at the knees.  A man who is anything but a loser." She paused a moment, "As for me being beautiful...thank-you. It's nice to be something other than plain little Donnatella Jolie sometimes." 

                                                       

"You have never been plain, not in my eyes" he returned sharply.  "You have always been beautiful to me; but it's something you also radiate from within.  You're kindness and concern, your compassion--all that.  You know one of the things I love best about you is that you can take a lot of BS from me, at work especially and you don't retaliate, and I know how difficult I can be.  At the same time, you have a point at which you just stop and I know I'm going too far."  He drew her into his embrace, putting his lips to hers as the tide took the yacht out into open water.  "I love you Miss Moss, soon to be Lyman" he whispered and his hand went to her belly, "and please God let there be a life there that this love has brought." 

                                                      

Donna smiled and covered his hand with hers.  "I'm not going to have anything alcoholic this weekend in case.  I mean if there is...a baby, I want it to be healthy." Donna smiled and added her prayers to his.  Then she smelled distinctly the fried mushrooms on the appetizer bar.  "But no one said anything about not eating..." she walked with him and began to pile a little of almost everything on her plate. 

                                                     

"I'll have what she's having" Josh nodded to the bartender and they watched him fix two virgin margaritas, complete with salt.  Then they carried their plates and glasses onto the deck to enjoy the remainder of the setting sun.  "This is so perfect" he sighed and held his glass to hers for toast.  "To the most beautiful woman in the world, who wants to have my child." 

                                                    

Donna finished the toast but then afterwards laughed, "well she's going to have to take a number after me!"  They laughed and fed each other appetizers as they watched the setting sun.  Then she walked gracefully and proudly on Josh's arm back inside where they were seated at a table for the main course. "This is like a dream," Donna whispered looking around in awe. She smiled as if Josh had given her the world. 

                                                   

"To me too" Josh assured her.  "I'm just a poor kid who worked his way through college and wanted to make a difference so I thought I could do it in Federal Service.  To work in the White House is something I never thought would come about; and to work for a president like ours--well that's something.  But I'd hang all that up in a heartbeat if that was the only way to have you in my life."   

                                                  

Donna smiled, "Well thank-you but don't.  I'm quite content for both of us to continue working at the White House just as Toby and CJ are.  We have to be back Monday to be supportive of her when she finally makes the official announcements concerning hers and Zoey's pregnancies.  I know it's going to be hard on her even though she's obviously thrilled to be having the baby. I can't wait 'til she starts wearing maternity clothes, then I can get some ideas.  Of course knowing her it will be a while yet.  After all she's only two months." Donna smiled as the waiter brought their lobster tails then and she began to eat hers, savoring every bite. 

                                                 

"Not hungry are we" Josh teased, "not to mention after like twenty of those mushroom caps I don't know where you're putting it."  Dinner wore on, and when coffee and dessert was over, Josh stood up and helped her up, carefully, putting her wrap over her while the orchestra began its first selection.  "I want to spend the next hour with you in my arms" he whispered. 

                                                

Donna smiled, "I don't think you'll hear any complaints on that request." She twirled into his arms and they danced gracefully together on the floor as if they had been doing it for years. An older couple smiled at them.  "Honeymoon?" the woman guessed with a smile. 

                                               

"Yes ma'am sort of" Josh smiled, "pre honeymoon actually.  We'll be arranging our wedding when we go back home Monday."  "You do that" the woman told them, "we've been married forty years this week.  I'm not sure I'm keeping him around long enough to hit fifty so we decided to do this now while we can enjoy it.  Along the way we had six children, who've given us twenty-one grandchildren.  "Wow, congratulatons" Josh said sincerely and danced Donna away.  "You think you can stand me to forty years?" he teased, "I worry about you wanting to get rid of me before the wedding." 

                                              

Donna shook her head.  "No, the way I feel about you is unlike anything I've ever felt before for anyone else. I would give my life for you, to know that you went on living and had a second chance at life.  I want to spend every day with you hoping that I can make the bad ones better and smile at the good ones.  I want to give you a son Josh, one that looks like the little boy playing at the beach when he was three." she smiled remembering the picture she had found in his desk once. "I want to grow old with you Josh and have someone with me who remembers when I was young and beautiful, someone that remembers all that we did at the White House, who understands why I love that place like I do.  I'm not going anywhere Josh." She replied as she danced with him. 

                                             

"You will always be young and beautiful to me" Josh vowed seriously, hugging her to him and then kissing her passionately.  "You will always be my Donna, the woman I fell in love with from the first day I knew you.  I just wasn't bright enough to know that then."  He kissed her again, feeling want of her growing strong within him and his hand wandered down her back.  "I could easily take you right here." 

                                            

"I think the other people on the dance floor might have a problem with that," Donna laughed lightly. Her eyes were sparkling up at him.  It was announced a few minutes later that they should go outside on deck and the boat fired off a few fireworks for the guests' enjoyment before they all returned inside to continue dancing.  "Thank-you for this perfect evening Josh," she whispered before she kissed him lightly. 

                                           

"Oh I'll be taking my payback once we're back at the room" Josh told her.  "I've got my eye on that perfect looking hot tub and the adjacent lounge chair on that enclosed little deck of ours.  But this has been perfect, made so by the company.  I love you Donna and I want you for my wife and the mother of my children." 

                                          

Donna could do nothing but smile and then she caught sight of a young couple, a brunette woman who was largely pregnant and Josh could not hold her attention for the rest of the fifteen minutes back. She watched the woman's every move discreetly and the smile on her face was enough to hit home to Josh just how important a baby was to her. 

                                         

"She's beautiful isn't she" Josh finally said as they walked down the gankplank, watching the woman and her husband.  The man kept a tight hold on her, watching that she did not fall.  Josh leaned down to Donna and kissed the top of her head.  "You going to let me hover over you like that?" he asked gently, "because I expect to be a major pain in the rear through the whole nine months." 

                                        

Donna laughed happily and wrapped her arm around his waist as his was around her shoulders.  Once back at the room Donna was quickly out of her shoes, hose and skirt leaving only the halter top on as she sat on the bed removing her jewelry. 

                                       

Josh came from the bathroom in silk short pajamas, the light gray top in sharp contrast to the black bottoms and he flopped onto the bed on his back, his head landing in her lap.  "You had a good time tonight I trust" he smiled, already knowing the answer. 

                                      

"Oh yes, I spent the evening with this really wonderful guy and he was an absolute gentleman and quite an eyeful too," Donna answered as though she were talking to the other aides at the office and then with a light laugh she leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "Sleepy?" she asked him softly. 

                                     

"Yes but something else first" he growled and rolled her down flat, kissing her.  "I don't seem to be able to get enough of you" he sighed, "but I think I was too ambitious with that hot tub notion.  Right now I just want to have you to myself on this big comfortable bed."  He gave a large yawn, "or we could go to plan B and sleep a while and then one could wake the other up." 

                                    

"I think I like plan B," Donna agreed with a yawn and she curled up comfortably against him.  They had come to fit one another quite quickly.  Soon Donna was fast asleep. 

                                   

Josh held her close watching her sleep as he had done many times in the past.  He was not a stranger to insomnia but now keeping him awake was not thoughts of his job duties but of the woman he loved, and the baby he very much wanted with her.  An hour later he was starting to drop off when he could hear the wind pick up and the moon disappeared behind a bank of clouds, leaving only blackness outside the large picture window.  Blackness until the first brilliant flash of lightning that is, followed at once by a giant thunder clap.  He tightened his hold of her, feeling her stir at the noise. 

                                  

Donna was soon wide-awake and sitting up. "Sounds serious," she commented as another clap of thunder rattled the glass. She huddled tightly against Josh and trembled. 

                                 

Josh held her and stared out the window.  "I don't know much about storms in Aruba" he laughed nervously "but this doesn't sound like....."  A giant clap of thunder drowned out his words and then from outside there was a noise like a cannon fire.  The giant tree which was outside their big picture window was hit by lightening and a huge branch slammed against the glass, sending it shattering, followed immediately by wood and other debris.  He had just enough time to scream her name and push her onto the bed, covering her as best he could before the storm of flying debris hit them. 

                                

"Josh!" Donna screamed, "Josh!" She clung to him fearfully and she could feel the throbbing on her left forearm where a shard of glass had caught her. "Are you okay?" She whispered then beginning to tremble from the pain. 

                               

"Yeah I think so" he panted, shaking off a piece of window frame that had slammed into his back.  The room was pitch black and he was hesitant to move, not knowing what they might fall over.  "How about you angel?  Are you hurt anywhere?"  Before she could answer he had run his hand along her arm and now he could feel it soaked with her blood.  "Oh god Donna you are hurt, how bad?"  He had his answer a second later as a solid wall of lightning lit up the room and he could see the jagged cut along her inner arm.  Artery was the first thing he thought of and he fought down panic as he stripped a pillow of its covering and began to wrap her arm.  "That must hurt like hell and we've got to get you some help" he gasped. 

                              

Donna nodded tearily.  She was in pain and quickly going into shock as she shook against him. "Love you," Donna managed to get out in a distant frightened whisper. 

                             

"You hang with me now" he ordered her sternly, tying the pillow cover around her arm, and then adding another on top of it for pressure.  Finally he stopped only to throw on a pair of jeans and shirt, trying to ignore the sharp pain in the center of his back in his concern for her.  He lifted her in his arms and ran to the hotel lobby with her, screaming for a doctor, all the while cradling her against him.  "We have other injured" the room clerk tried to speak calmly, "and we're loading our hotel vans to take them to the hospital.''  "Thank god" Josh breathed and followed where he was pointed.  The storm finally seemed to be abating and he staggered up the narrow steps with her.  "You'll be OK, I promise" he whispered, settling with her on a seat.  "I love you."  The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever but soon she was lying on the bed in the ER, receiving some pain medication and fluid while her' blood type was being checked and Josh hovered above her.  "This is deep but not serious" the doctor pronounced, "a good cleaning and some stitches will take care of it.  You got off very lucky."  Josh nodded and stroked her cheek.  With the knowledge that she was well taken care of, he gave into this own pain and slowly sank away from her, collapsing into the nearest chair and closing his eyes. 

                            

"Josh! Josh!  Oh my goodness!  Somebody help him!" Donna yelled in panic trying to reach for him but being in too much pain. "what's wrong with him?  Somebody help him quick!" she said collapsing into tears. 

                           

"Sir are you hurt?" the nurse asked him at once, kneeling in front of him.  "Back" he gasped, "my back hurts."  Two nurses helped him to stand and one pulled up his shirt to reveal a solid black and purple bruise, eight inches round, where the chunk of wood had hit him.  "No wonder" the nurse smiled and turned him so that Donna could see.  "Little contusion here." 

                          

"Does that mean he's going to be okay?  He's going to be okay isn't he?" Donna asked still in a half-shocked haze. 

                         

One of the nurses pushed over a gurney and they lowered Josh onto it face down.  "Sir, just rest for a minute.  I'm going to order some portable xray equipment."  She turned to Donna.  "Ma'am he's going to be fine.  We'll take a couple of pictures to be sure there's no internal damage, but I'm sure the doctor will just say it's a bad bruise.  Here this will help."  She pushed his table to hers and he immediately reached for her hand, stroking the back with his thumb.  "Love you" he whispered. 

                        

Donna smiled softly, "Love you.  Won't this be something to tell everyone when we get back." She held onto him and began to calm especially with the antiseptic taking effect. Soon the doctors came and Josh got his X-ray while Donna got her long series of stitches. "This is gonna hurt," Donna spoke to Josh once she was staring at her five inches worth of stitches. 

                       

"We'll be giving you something for the pain" the doctor assured her, "plus a cream you can rub in that will help with some of the local pain from the cut itself.  "You relax now.  You too sir, we're checking your Xray now.   I think you'll both be able to go shortly."  Josh sidled up to her, still on his stomach and put his arm across her back, resting his head on her shoulder.  "I was scared" he whispered.  "What if you'd been pregnant and really hurt." 

                      

Donna blinked, "Oh you don't think if I am that I might have... Oh Josh I have to be pregnant. I have to stay pregnant." 

                     

"I doubt even if you are, you were hurt badly enough to do any damage--at least I pray not" he said soothingly, "but if you had been standing near the window...."  He shuddered hard at the thought and held her tight for the next several minutes awaiting the doctor.  "Mr. Lyman, bad bruise no other damage" was the doctor's verdict.  "You can simply take it easy and the pain will ease.  "Ms. Moss no lifting with that arm for several days and just be careful not to break open the stitches.  Both of you go on back to the hotel and finish your night's sleep." 

                    

"I hope they got the debris out of our room," Donna commented after thanking the doctors and nurses.  The room had in fact been cleaned and the doors replaced.  It looked good as new, at least inside. Donna curled back up in Josh's arms and the medication soon had her sleeping. 

                  

Josh waited until he was sure she was comfortable and asleep, holding her injured arm onto a pillow to keep it cushioned.  Finally he fell off to sleep as well, giving in to the medication he was taking.  The sun was high in the sky when hunger and pain awoke him the next afternoon and he adjusted himself, stretching his stiff and sore back trying not to disturb her. 

                  

Donna slept on for another hour before she opened her eyes.  "How are you feeling?" she asked immediately concerned.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you Josh Lyman and I was so scared I was going to lose you last night."  

                 

"Just sore" he replied, "nothing that's going to kill.....ok bad choice of words.  I was terrified. I had like a half second from the time I heard the window give way to move my fat butt to get to you.  I'm just glad you weren't like going to the bathroom or something because I could have easily lost you."  He tenderly touched her arm, feeling the line of stitches, and then lifted it to his lips to kiss down the row.  "I'm not so sore I can't enjoy you though" he whispered, "unless we want to go into town and eat and shop and then try that hot tub idea again that we didn't get to last night." 

                

"Can't get the stitches wet," Donna sighed, "and at the moment I really don't feel like getting out of bed so maybe we could order some breakfast, cuddle for a while and then see about maybe going into town to shop at that open air market I'm dying to see." 

               

"Forgot the wet rule" he confessed.  "Of course we can do just that."  He leaned over for the phone and room service menu.  "While you're choosing and ordering I'm going to put some hot shower water on my back and see if I can loosen it up.  Just order me what I like.  You know me better than I know myself anyway."  

              

Donna smiled, "Yes sir, anything else sir?" she asked just as though they were in the wing. They exchanged smiles and then Donna picked up the reciever and placed the order.  She was still bundled contentedly in the sheets when he returned and she  quickly asked, "did that help?  I know that has to hurt terribly." She still had her injured arm on the pillow. 

             

"It did help yes" he assured her, sliding under the sheets to entwine his legs with hers.  "It's going to be OK I'm sure. Anyway I'm much more worried about you."  He lifted her arm and kissed it again, closing his eyes at the line of stitches.  "The doctor didn't say but I know this has to have almost nicked the artery here for you to bleed that much.  What if it had been worse, really severed it.  My god Donna you could have bled to death in my arms last night." 

            

Donna blanched momentarily, "but I didn't," she finally answered.  She looked down at her arm, "but that looks terrible..." Just then there was a knock at the door and room service brought them their breakfast.  Donna had to do everything with one hand because the other arm hurt too much. 

           

Josh hovered over her prepared to help her if she needed anything, not liking the look of pain that crossed her pretty features everytime she even attempted to use the arm.  Once breakfast was finished he took away the tray and gathered her into his loving embrace, taking care to be sure her arm was still cradled by the pillow.  "Let me know when you're ready to go into town" he told her, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. 

          

 Donna laughed playfully and forty-five minutes later she crawled from bed and they dressed to go into town.  As they were leaving the hotel they passed people on crutches in the hallway, slings, bandages, broken limbs.  Donna shuddered and was thankful for the warmth of the sun.  They made their way to the beautiful market of the natives and Donna was amazed at how cheap the extravagant jewelry was. "It's all so beautiful.  There's so much I wish I could buy here." 

         

"Do you see something you'd like to wear with your wedding gown?" Josh asked softly, fingering a piece of pure silver studded with turquoise.  "Everything is beautiful here."  He lifted his wallet from his back pocket and extracted his gold card.  "What strikes your fancy?"  She did not answer right away and Josh turned to the silversmith.  "Sir please, show my fiancee something that is suitable for a wedding day." 

        

The man looked over all of his wares and then with a smile at the young couple looked back in his storage and brought forth a silver necklace with a large teardrop pendant of white opal with an intricate etching of a bride in it. "Our weddings are very special to us.  These necklaces take much work but it suits the beautiful lady."  Indeed Donna was taken by it.  He also showed them a silver bangle bracelet with flowers engraved into it. 

       

"We'll take both" Josh smiled.  "The necklace for the wedding day.  You can wrap that please; but the lady will be wearing the bracelet now as a commerative of our visit here." He took the bracelet and carefully placed it on her undamaged arm and then kissed her.  "I love you Donnatella Moss" he whispered into her ear. 

      

Donna smiled and admired the bracelet lovingly. "Oh Josh it's beautiful.  You really didn't have to... It's so pretty.  Maybe I should get one and take back to CJ.  She'll need a pick-me-up before long and that would be perfect." 

     

"From both of us--that's a great idea.  How about Mrs. Bartlet--would she enjoy something from here?  This stuff is great.  And I did have to."  He kissed her softly, adding, ''especially after last night.  Nothing like almost losing the person you say you love to make it hit home how much you really do." 

    

Donna smiled and they spent the rest of the day shopping, buying things for everyone.  That night they ate out and then made soft gentle love to one another.  The next morning Donna was standing on the balcony when Josh woke. She couldn't believe they'd be leaving to go home later that day. 

   

"Donna, Donna?" Josh called anxiously from the bed and then spotted her standing outside there.  He slipped from the bed and began to walk toward her, remembering at the last second he had nothing on--the result of a middle of the night waking up encounter.  He grabbed up his boxers and joined her, draping his arms across her shoulders from the back.  "Hey, that bed is awfully lonely with out you.  What's on your mind out here?" 

  

"Oh just that we'll be leaving after lunch.  I've had a wonderful time, Josh." Donna turned back and smiled at him. "It's been a dream and I've loved spending every minute with you and even if we don't bring back a baby it's all been worth it." 

 

"If we don't bring a baby home with us it won't be for lack of trying" Josh smiled, "remember that bed about 3AM?  But I've loved being with you too in our own private world here.  I love you.  And we're going to go back and set a wedding date for as soon as possible; and this was only a taste of the honey moon, that I promise you."

  

"I'll hold you to it," Donna smiled again and leaned up to kiss him passionately.  They enjoyed a lazy picnic lunch on the beach and then carefully boarded a plane for home with some of the other wounded guests.  Donna was careful not to use her arm.  She knew she would have an interesting time explaining the stitches to everyone.

 

THE END


End file.
